Forever
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: Please Read and Review! Let Me Know How I Did!


I was watching Night of Champions from the monitor in my office when Seth Rollins had issued the challenge to anyone in the locker room, but I seriously wasn't expecting anyone to show up, with Roman in the hospital, Seth was clearly going to get a massive ego boost, but then when the main screen showed a taxi pulling up, I was curious as to who had shown up, so when Dean Ambrose came out of the taxi, walking as if the devil was on his heels, I couldn't help but start jumping up and down, cheering like a crazy girl…

Seth was stunned when Dean walked down the ramp; I was watching Dean attacking Seth when my phone began to ring

"Jade, are you watching this!?" Roman shouted, making me inch my phone away from my ear

"Yes Ro I am, and I'm so fucking happy to see him again, it's been too long" I said, trying to wipe the tears that had fallen away, focusing my attention on the phone call and away from the television

"Baby girl you still love him, don't you?" Roman asked

I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck, trying to think of a good answer to give to Roman

"I never stopped loving him Rome, but I know he never felt the same way" I sighed, my eyes landed on a picture of me and Dean two months before Summer Slam, we were at a bar and he had his arms wrapped around me from behind and was giving me a kiss on the cheek, while I had the biggest smile on my face

"He was scared of admitting his feelings to you Jay, you know damn well and good that he's been screwed over in life, his childhood was hell growing up and he has a hard time being open with people, and you're not completely innocent here, you broke his heart by leaving after you guys made love, how do you think he felt?"

Roman had a point, a fucking good point, I remember that night like it was yesterday, hell, I even told him I loved him… But I walked away because of my own stupid insecurities

I was going to say something when there was a knock on the door

"Come in" I called

"Roman can we talk later? I think I'm getting someone in, I have to go, get better big bro, and I love you"

"Love you too little sis, I'll be back soon" and with that I ended the phone call and placed the phone on my desk

"Dr. Garcia can you please check one of the guys out, I think he tweaked his shoulder" said Dr. Amman as he walked into my office

"Uh sure Dr. Amman, but couldn't you do it?" I asked, confused

"I could, but I have to get back at ringside, I was just coming by to get a quick snack"

"Alright, let me know how the rest of the show goes" I told him as he walked out

"Sure will" he called out

I began prepping the room to take in the superstar that I would have to examine; I put some latex gloves on and began to place a paper sheet on the examination bed

A few moments later, I heard the door open

"Hello, are you coming in about the tweaked shoulder?" I asked as I still got ready, my back turned towards the person

"Something like that" a raspy voice answered, making me freeze completely

I was too scared to turn around, but I did anyway

When I turned, I saw him standing there with a smirk on his face

"Dean?"

"Surprise darling'"

I quickly ducked my head and felt tear streaming down my face, God how I had missed this man so much

I then swiped my tears away and before I knew what the hell I was doing, I was running to him

Dean caught me and I threw my arms around him, letting myself go and just started sobbing

"Shh, don't cry baby doll, I'm here now" Dean whispered as I tightened the hold I had on him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for walking away" I cried

"Hey look at me doll, eyes on me" Dean ordered

I loosened the hold I had on him and looked in his eyes

"I know why you left that night and I understand why you left, but damn Jade, you never made it easy for me to talk to you, you always had shut me out, avoided me like the fucking plague, I had no idea what the fuck I could do to get you to talk to me, and when we finally got together that night, Christ, I was so damn happy, but the next day I find that you weren't there…"

"I'm so fucking sorry, Dean" I whispered, hiding my face in his chest

"Don't say that, I can kind of understand why you walked away, I honestly thought I couldn't be capable of being tied down to one woman, but damn Jade, you are different, and you brought out something in me that I thought would never ever come out"

I looked at him again, waiting for him to continue

"You brought true happiness to my life, sure the Shield made me happy, but what you gave me, what you always did to me, was always make me happy, truly happy"

I smiled widely at him as I wrapped my arms around him again

"I love you Jade, with all my heart"

I slowly pulled away from him, staring at him in shock

"Y-you love me?"

"I always did, it just took me a while to realize it, and for that I'm so sorry"

I couldn't help but to start crying again

"I love you too, Dean"

Dean laughed as he leaned down to kiss me

"So, does this mean we're officially together?" I asked

"Yes, I'm yours and you're mine, forever"

"Forever?"

"Forever"


End file.
